


Bad girl

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire wants Diane, Diane wants to spank Claire, things can work out just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad girl

Claire thought of Diane’s cunt. She thought it must smell sweet, since Diane always smelled good, like some exotic soap.

Her subtle perfume mingled with her fragrant sweat even at the end of a hard day.

Claire often jerked off while thinking of Diane, working over her with hard strokes and an agile tongue.

Diane had raised her hand against Claire in anger, but it didn’t matter.  
She was still beautiful to Claire.  
Claire thought of getting Diane drunk and getting closer to her.

*  
In the break-room she kissed Diane.  
Diane pushed her off and snarled.  
“Give it to me blondie,” said Claire.  
“You fucking dyke,” sneered Diane.  
“Takes one to know one,” said Claire.  
Diane slapped Claire’s ass hard.  
Claire moaned.  
“You are a bad girl,” Diane said.  
“Yeah.”  
Diane pulled Claire’s pants down and spanked her now bare ass.  
Claire made a loud sound and Diane fingered her.  
“Oh girl,” said Claire.  
Diane moved against her, and Claire came hard.  
Diane smiled and said “You’re my bitch now.”  
Claire laughed. She knew who the bitch really was.  
A true Oz love story had just begun.


End file.
